A laundry dryer sheet may have multiple purposes. As a main purpose, the sheet may soften the articles of the drying load, and may reduce the presence of static electricity, commonly known as “static cling”. The dryer sheet may be treated with softening agents, which when released may provide a lubrication effect that gives the articles similar surface make-up. This lubrication effect not only may soften the articles, but may aid in reducing the presence of static electricity by limiting the exchange of electrons among the articles.
Fabric treating compositions have been developed which are capable of imparting one or more of a variety of properties to articles of clothing, such as softness, fragrance, brightening, bodying, reduced static, anti-soiling, anti-creasing and others. Dryer sheets including such compositions may generally comprise sheets of material impregnated with, for instance, a composition usually consisting of a cationic softening agent, antistatic agents, dispersing agents and a fragrance, which may be in semi-solid (wax) form (at room temperature). The softening or other fabric treating agent may be applied to the non-woven material and then solidified by contacting a relatively cool surface so that it is ready for use. One or more dryer sheets may be placed within a rotary clothes dryer with freshly laundered, damp items of clothing, where they may remain for the entire drying cycle. The composition on the sheet of material may be released in the course of the drying cycle as a result of the heat within the clothes dryer, through contact with the dampness of the undried clothing and/or contact with the clothing induced by the tumbling action of the dryer.
A wide variety of active ingredients may also be employed in a fabric treating composition or agent depending upon the particular property or properties to be imparted to the clothing. Such active ingredients may include, for instance, anti-creasing agents, anti-soil agents, bacteriostatic agents, brightening agents, bodying agents, softening agents, dyes, fiber emollients, finishing agents, fragrances, insect repellants, germicides, lubricants, mildew-proofing agents, moth-proofing agents, shrinkage controllers and sizing agents. Additional materials may also be included in the composition, such as preservatives, anti-static agents, fragrances and others.